Doggone Fantastic Day!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Based on the manga. Crystal's highly irritated when she fails to catch a shiny Onix! Archy, Arcanine, however, finds a way to cool her down, in the best way possible! Requested by OC Dinosaur. Rated M.


**Doggone Fantastic Day**

**My other doggie got removed and I'm PISSED. :( So, to feel better, here's another doggie story that will hopefully stay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hyah!" I kicked the Great Ball at that shiny Onix with great force. This was like my 10th time trying to catch her. "Come on, come on...I want an Onee..." ***shake* *shake* *shake...* *POP* "ONIX!" **She popped out at the very last second. "FUCK!" I cursed out, smashing a rock with my foot in an outrage. God fucking damnit, I'm getting so pissed off. Archy, my Arcanine, could see how angry I was getting and was constantly trying to make me just walk away, but I'd always tell him, "NO! I refuse to run away from a shiny!" But even so, I was becoming so very angry. And Onix, it looks like she was getting irritated too. But I didn't care how this bitch felt. I'll catch her, evolve her to a Steelix, and Oak will be VERY impressed! I'll also show off to Gold and Silver, too.

**"Arcanine..." **Archy came closer, but I told him to stop coming. "Don't stop me! I'll catch her, no matter what!" I pulled a Ultra Ball I was trying to save, but fuck it, I don't even care anymore. If you're thinking I should just use Archy to weaken her, I did, and even when weakened, she's such a bitch to catch! "YOU'RE MINE!" **"Arca...!" **This time, she dodges the ball, making it fall down a trench. "Damnit!" If I tried to get it, she would just escape! My rage was increasing by a thousand-fold, just like the Pokemon move. **"ONIX!" **She did a Rock Slide, aiming straight for Archy. "Archy, move to the right! Hurry!" While you may think he could simply just see the rocks and dodge them himself, he's blind in his right eye so he can't see that well. **"Arca-raa?!" **He trips on a boulder mid-dodge and plummeted by the rocks. "Uwah, Archy!" The second I turned my back to run to his aide, I hear the loud sounds of her running away. "Son of a bitch..."

Archy was in pretty bad shape. He had some cuts on parts of his body and even some rock pieces sticking out, which I pricked. Yeah, yeah, I know it's my fault for not listening to him, but come on: wouldn't YOU do anything just to get a shiny? But..."But if you getting hurt from the result of trying to catch a shiny, then fuck shinies." After using all my low supply of bandages to wrap the cuts, I noticed his worst cut was on his stomach. "Oh dear. Hm...oh!" I took off my jacket and wrapped it around his body. "Phew..." I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Woah!" **"Arca..." **Archy wrapped me in a hug and licked my cheek. "Heh, you're welcome! Sorry about before. I'll listen to you next time." I hugged him back. Weird. Seeing him happy, I feel completely better from that shiny Onix incident. Next time, I'm bringing somebody to use a sleeping move.

"Hagh, it's sooo hot!" Why in the world do I wear a jacket?! Maybe it's because I'm hugging Archy? "Hey, Archy, you mind me moving? I think you're burning me up." **"..." **He didn't do anything, other than letting out a low growl. "Umm...Archy? Mind moving...please?" He gave me another lick, but on my chest. "Agh! Wh-What the hell are you do- heek!" He trailed his paw down my butt and I could feel the heat of his fire burning my shorts off. "Heeeh?!" He continued licking my soaked tanktop, circling his tongue around my nipples through it. "H-Hah! St-top it, Archy!"

What's with him all of a sudden?! Don't tell me he's..._in the mood_? Like...the male version of being in heat? Damnit, if only that girl didn't escape. ***sproing*** "Heek!" His giant...dick came popping out right between my butt. It felt so hard...and warm...and so...big... "Ohh..." Oh Jesus...I'm starting to feel weird. To keep staring at it and feeling it against me, I wonder if he'd like it if I... **"A-Arca!" **I start moving my butt up and down, grinding his dick inbetween my buttcheeks. The warm texture rubbing against my spot concealed in my panties was making me wet. M-Maybe I'm in heat, too.

He let out a groan and grabbed my butt, making me grind it faster. "Ohh..." My butt felt so good pressing against his nice, hot dick. The tingly feeling in my panties was becoming stronger, to the point where I just had to do something about it. I brought my finger down to my cameltoe and my finger between it. "Hah..oh yah..." My finger quickly became soaked and I pinched my clit. "Hah!" I jerked a little, pressing my head against his chest. I moved my hips in accordance with him to intensify the grinding. **"R-rrr!" **He lets out a loud growl and cum shoots out of him. "M-mm, mm..." Most of it landed on my back, which felt steaming, but still so good!

"Archy..." He was still so hard and erect: I assume he's not nearly done yet, nor am I. Good. I got up and threw my soaked, cum-stained panties to the side. My legs were trembling in excitement over the fact I'll have this thing inside me. Archy looked like he was ready, too. "Here I go~" I slid his dick inside me, letting out a load moan in response. "Ahh, it's so big!" I needed some time to adjust. The deeper it went inside me, the more I felt myself being stretched. "Hah..hah.o..okay. You can move now." As soon as I say that, he swiftly pumps his dick into me wildly. I hold myself back from letting out a really loud shriek. "S-So fast?!" I gasped out and clenched his beard-mane. He let out deep and pleasure-sounding grunts while tickling the tip of my tongue with his. **"Aarrrc..." **

He digs his tongue deeper in my mouth, warming my mouth with his saliva. "Ooohh..." I fiddle my tongue that was buried under his. "Mmm!" I moaned deeply inside his mouth when he hit the best spot inside me. Noticing, he keeps ramming against that part. **"Arc.." **He takes his tongue out my mouth and brings his head down to my shirt. He lifts my shirt off and curls his tongue against my nipple, taking turns doing that sucking my tits. I moan out in an overflow in pleasure and press his head against my chest more. "Archy, ohh..." The constant thrusting of him inside me against my G-spot and playing with my tits...oh man, I've never felt so good than I have in my life.

"Archy, I-I'm cumming!" My body tenses up and I let out a long sigh, relaxing as I release myself. Archy lifts his head up and clenches me tightly, gnawing one of my twintails. **"Rrr!" **"!" I feel the hot stream of seamen blast into me. "Haah~! S-So hot! So good..." I hummed in delight, loving the feel of the remaining cum leaking out of me. "Haah...hoo..."

**"Onix..." "!" **"Huh?" We both looked to see...that fucking Onix again. However, she was...pleasuring herself? Her face was red, and she undeniably wet down there. Was she watching us the whole time? Even weirder, she had the Ultra Ball I had cupped in her mouth. "No way...are you trying to say you want to be with us now?" She nodded. "Oh, and why? After all that shit you've put me through, you expect me to still want you?!...Okay!" Shit, I have a shiny AND horny Onix! I have to say, today was a good day.

* * *

**Aaand done! Let's hope this stays, damnit. I'm sorry, but anyways, hoped you enjoyed. BYE! :D**


End file.
